A Royal Love
by franceandscotland
Summary: Rather than Mary growing up in hiding with the nuns, she grew up at the French court beside Francis and under the King and Queen. She returns after a year in Scotland changed from who she was before. The court has changed too, and she is unsure of where her relationship with Francis stands. She can only hope things will be right for them, and that love will concur all.
1. Kings and Queens

**A/N: I was really interested in playing around with these characters and this story came into mind and I had to write it. This will be long fic, so this in my start. Let me know what you all think, I'm always accepting of advice and if I like your ideas I'm always willing to change things around. Review and tell me anything! Thanks **

**xx franceandscotland**

* * *

Mary sat anxiously in her carriage, tapping her foot impatiently as she thought of the French court and of her friends who remained there. It had been a year now since she left for Scotland to stay by her sick mother's side. And it only took a week for King Henry to summon her back to court after she died. Mary knew this was the last time she would call Scotland home. Her place would now permanently be at the French court, beside Francis, and under the king and queens watchful eyes.

The thought of seeing Francis again was the only thing holding her together at that point. She missed his friendship and guidance the entire year they were separated. The only real communication she had with him was a few brief letters, almost all being diplomatic and related to their nations. Though, when it came down to it, that's was what most of their life was about: their nations.

The last time she had seen him they had argued, however, so how well Francis would receive her was unknown to Mary. Life for them was complicated. Their relationship was complicated. They grew up in one another's company, and by the age of six they were engaged, a date to be determined at an older age.

Francis and Mary had been inseparable as children. He brought out the adventurous side of her. She was a young queen who loved to wrestle and play sports. They explored the castle day after day until the age of ten, when they memorized it by heart. It became their goal to get into trouble with the king and queen, to test their limits and powers. And they were adored by them. By the age of twelve, Mary was the Queen of Scotland and began to take lessons in how to true ruler beside Francis. They were soon discussing foreign policy and the complications that came with their nations. Francis taught Mary as Mary brought out the kind and gentle ruling of Francis which he would be greatly known and loved for.

They were close friends, and true allies, but still not married by the age of sixteen when Mary was sent home to Scotland to be by her mother's side. She wanted to stay at French court and begged the King to grant her permission, but Francis insisted she go. For reasons Mary was unsure of. Right before she left, Mary accused Francis of casting her away so he could be with a mistress. The rumors of lovers he had clouding her judgment, and she told him that she would never accept him as a husband if he was bedding other women while they were married. "We're not married yet" he replied, and that was all the confirmation she needed to know that it was all true. She left without speaking another word to him.

They both spent a good portion of the year apart despising the other. Francis hated Mary for making him feel guilty for sleeping with other women, and he missed her when he wasn't blinded by his annoyance. Mary hated him for making her want to leave him, for having to be patronizing, because they were always friends first, and she hated ruining his fun. Because that's all it was, right? Some reckless fun of an arrogant Prince. And truth be told, she had wished she was that girl, because for all she knew, he could actually love her.

Mary sat wondering what exactly she was to say to Francis, and what she would return to when returning to the French court. Would he greet her with joy? Would he ignore her? Had he found someone else better? As these questions daunted her for the remainder of her journey, she hadn't predicted that as Francis prepared for her arrival back in France he was distracted by the same worries concerning his future wife and queen.


	2. Unexpected Reunions

**A/N: so this is the first real chapter. I'm a little nervous, so tell me what you think of the characterization of both Bash and Francis and if it's accurate enough. Also, should I put in more detail or dialogue, or is it just enough? you guys tell me, I love the advice!**

The first person Mary would find was Francis, for she was desperate to see his face again, to be able to touch him, and hear his voice. First, she would have to find him. He must be waiting for her somewhere, she thought. But she had searched the entire castle through earlier that afternoon and he was nowhere to be found. She could only assume he was out with the King or an adviser being educated in some sort of French diplomacy. Certainly if he had the free time, he would have come to see her.

But then again, all signs pointed to the opposite. Leaving on such a terrible note only seemed to drift them apart farther. She spoke little to him while she was gone, and she really knew nothing of how he was or what he had been doing the past year. It seemed so long a time to be apart, but it felt so short now that she was back at court.

"Mary!" she heard, and was pulled out of her own mind as she looked across the grounds. She was greeted by the sight of Bash, who was riding his horse towards her.

"When did you get here?" he asked as he dismounted the beautiful brown animal he called Count, and confusion was strung throughout his words, which told her Bash had no idea that she was coming back to court.

"Earlier this morning" she responded with and equal confusion. _How had he not known_? "I told Francis" she added quickly, as if that was the answer to his question. The brothers had always been close, why had Francis stayed quiet? Surely he knew she would want Bash to know, but then again, she had an inkling he hated her now. The castle may be big, but it's hard to ignore one's betrothed for an entire day, especially when just returning after a year of separation.

"Must of slipped his mind" he replied easily and she smiled and nodded. It hadn't slipped his mind and they both knew that, but Mary wasn't willing to speak her worries to Bash before she had the chance to talk to Francis first. It wasn't fair to him.

"So tell me" she said, linking her arm through Bash's as they walked down the path, a breeze passing by as the sun began to set, indicating that dinner would be shortly "what troubles have you gotten into since I left?"

Sebastian smiled before filling Mary in on the details of his many wild adventures. He was always a dangerous boy, finding real trouble as Francis and she played with their toys. They had always envied the freedoms Bash was given, for he was never being as closely observed as they were.

After finishing a story of being chased out of a local pub by the townspeople he asked her the same question, and in response he received a laugh. "Really" he asked with sincerity "how are you?"

"Better" she responded "now that I'm back home at court." It was the shorter and easier answer, because in reality, she was nowhere close to feeling better, but with being back at court came a reassurance.

"Is Scotland no longer your home?" he inquired, rather than commenting on her obvious lie.

She shook her head "Scotland is my nation, but the French court is my home." This was not a lie. Mary was the queen of Scotland, but she someday would also be queen of France, and she was trained for the latter, not the former. "It's not to say I don't love my country and its people, because I do. But I feel more French than I ever have Scottish."

"The French life always suited you well." He complimented gracefully.

"If I'm to be honest" she said "I sometimes feel as though I don't belong." She wasn't in the mood for formalities, and she had known Bash long enough where she didn't have to pretend.

"You do" he said simply, and for some strange reason the three simple words reassured her.

She smiled after that, dropping the pity and loneliness she was feeling and stopping "I believe there was a celebration going on in my honor tonight, if I'm correct?"

He bowed "that you are my lady." Mary laughed at his dramatics, before he guided her inside. If anything, she was relieved to have one friend on her side here. If she couldn't talk to Francis, she would talk to Bash. He always had been reliable.

* * *

The hall was filled with familiar faces of noblemen and their ladies, all of whom welcomed Mary back with warmth. "French court isn't the same without you" one had said in passing, and Mary's troubles were slowly being eased away. She had seen almost everyone she knew except Francis, and she couldn't help but feel a little bitter at his actions, or lack thereof, towards her.

Kenna, Greer, Lola, and Aylee all helped get her ready. She wore her finest gown, mostly in hopes that Francis may see her and realize how much he missed her. After they caught up on the happenings of the others lives, they escorted her into the hall, which was decorated with fine colors and ornaments.

"He was seen going to his rooms before you came down" Kenna whispered in her ear from behind, and Mary spun around. Was it so obvious she was looking for him?

"I think I'll go find him" Mary said offhandedly, and walked away with a determined look. She would find him and talk to him if it was the last thing she did.

It wasn't a far walk to his rooms, and Mary arrived by his doors in less than five minutes time. Right as she was about to knock, she became aware that this would be the first time in a year that she was to see him. Would he look different, smell different, speak different? She wondered exactly how much had changed.

Before she changed her mind, she knocked on his large chestnut door. She heard footsteps echoing before the door swung open gently.

"Mary!" He seemed surprised to see her standing before him. His dressing coat was off as well as his boots unlaced.

Mary crossed the threshold into his room, brushing past him into his living quarters that she had spent so much of her time innocently talking with him. "Please" she began as she spun towards him "how is it that I've seen everyone at court beside you today?"

Francis glanced away and crossed his arms, a tell tale sign of his that he was becoming defensive. "I've been busy." He replied.

Mary shook her head, indicating that she would not accept that excuse "you know who is busy?" she asked rhetorically "the King of France, but he managed to spare an hour to see how I was. As did Bash. Even your mother, who loathes me, took the time to welcome me."

Francis stared at her defiantly "I have greater things to concern myself with then pointless formalities that mean nothing, Mary. You of all people should know that."

"Me of all people should know that we've never been the people for formalities, Francis" she yelled back instantly.

"You're right, Mary" he said with sarcasm "you and I are always truthful with one another." His words carried so many meanings, that Mary couldn't help but feel a little attacked.

Mary furrowed her brow. "What are you insinuating?" she asked, and her tone revealed how offended she was by what he was implying.

"You should go, Mary" he told her, and he sounded weary and tired, as if talking to her was far too hard a job.

Mary narrowed his eyes at him, trying to cover the hurt "I came here to talk, not to fight." She told him, trying to save this conversation that already took a very wrong turn.

"Yes, your intentions are all well and good, but I don't have the time to think about such trivial things like whether or not you're mad at me." He responded before walking over to his desk, as if telling her it was time for him to get back to work and for her to go.

"It's not a matter of whether or not, anymore." She responded by the door "I am furious. I'll talk to you when it suits your schedule, shall I?" she finished bitterly before exiting, and Francis sighed before his shoulders dropped. Seeing her was harder than he expected, and he was left to feel regret for making her think his anger was directed towards her.

He would try and fix things with her tomorrow, he decided. Now he would let her settle down as endless thoughts of longing and disappointment flew through his mind.


End file.
